Mama
by Ms.Capulet
Summary: A dark twist to a once loving couple. Based off the song 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance. Miguel/Kai Rated T for dark themes and gore. Song fic.


I know I know I'm a complete horrible person for not updating for so long. A lot has happened recently. We all know that 'New Moon' came out on 11.20.09 right? Lol Woot! Let me say, that it was simply amazing! Well, at first I was supposed to go with a dear friend of mine and my boyfriend and a friend of his. Well… that didn't happen. Yes, I do go with my friend and he did go with his but… earlier that day he broke up with me by a text message. -.- I know, what a total putz right? Well he did and now he likes some whore who's dating two other guys and having some fling with a girl!

I lost him to that? What the hell! But yeah, so I've been majorly depressed and I found this song by My Chemical Romance not long after. If you haven't heard it, it's called 'Mama' by them and so I decided to do a little song/story based on it. I will be using the greatest pairing ever Miguel/Kai but of course, with a dark twist to match my darkening and very shitty mood. So… I hope you enjoy…

I don't own Beyblade, its characters, My Chemical Romance or their song. I do own this story however!

* * *

_~Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.~_

'The perfect song to match my mood…yet I have no mother to write to…' He thinks. He stares at the picture lying in his lap, the glass fogged from tears. Here, he sits alone in darkness and the song begins to wrap dark tendrils around his heart.

_~Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die!~_

'Could you possibly speak any more truth than you already have?' Silently, he wipes the tears off the frame and bright blue eyes stare back at his. They were no longer bright like the ones in the picture but dull and rimmed with red. The blue crystals continue to stare and he begins to softly weep.

_~And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go!  
And when you go don't return to me my love.~_

He nods. 'Don't return. Don't return to what you left in shatters.' The song grows in volume and his rage brings down on the frame. It crashes to the floor and broken glass forms a clean slit through the photo. A large jagged piece gleams at him and a cold smile forms on his cracked lips.

_~Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.~_

'Lies, lies, liar! You lied to me! Everyone, everyone lied to me!' He sneers. The tendrils wrap harder around him but he does not blink. 'I lied… to myself. I didn't see the signs. I… wasn't good enough!' Here, alone, he reaches for the serrated piece.

_~And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.~_

'A coffin. Yes… a coffin. A coffin for those who none no longer needs. No one cares for them any longer. Too much hate… too much baggage.' The glass continues to smile at him, agreeing. 'I… I am no longer needed. A coffin… is perfect for someone like me…'

_~Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son!~_

'Perhaps… perhaps if I hadn't have failed in protecting you, you would still be here. Perhaps, if… if you had waited longer to have a child, I could have been a girl. This wouldn't have happened! It wouldn't have been my fault! You could be proud of me!!' Alone, on his bed, he grips the glass and his hand begins to gently shake.

_~If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son!~_

A line of red falls down his palm drops landing on the broken frame. **PLOP**. 'Red… red of blood…of fire! Of… of death. Red…. Of me. I am red; Red I am.' He blinks slowly. More blood falls down, droplets covering **his **blue eyes. Soon, they covered him completely.

_~And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.~_

'No, no! They let me do a long time ago! I… I just haven't let them go. I haven't… I haven't let **him** go. But he did. He's gone and I am alone…' The darkness is deafening and the only noise that escapes is the song. 'Yes…' It agrees. 'You have no one… but us… You have only us! Without us, you are **nothing**.'

_~She said, "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."~_

'I… I am no one. I have no one. No one will now I am gone.' He grips tighter and the trail thickens. He picks up another, much smaller piece, and does the same thing. Two identical trails of life leak from under the blades. The darkness laughs cruelly at him, a pitiful sight.

_~That's right.~_

"Yes…" he croaks. The frame is overcome with his blood and he can no longer see the faces it once held. He blinks again but no tears appear. The darkness grins and continues its song.

_~Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell~._

'We all go… we all go to hell. Yes, yes we do. I will and then I will know. And I will no longer hurt or be hurt.' He shakes his head. Lips chapped, he continues to squeeze the glass.

_~2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...~_

'Mama? Oh mother… I… I have sinned for so long mother! Won't anyone save me?' He drops the larger piece. It falls but slices his leg before hitting a wet patch of carpet. He looks at the piece in his left hand, dripping with his life.

_~And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song~_

He clenches his eyes tightly and slices his right arm vertically. He gasps. The darkness grins, urging him on. 'Again. Again! You have no one! You are no one! No one loves you! Again!'

_~But this shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.~_

'I always made you cry… I was never enough for you!' Trembling, he switches hands and repeats the motion. A thick line of jagged red graces his left arm. He gasps and almost stops but the Darkness won't have it! 'You were never enough!' It cries.

_~We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.~_

'I… I am damned! I am falling so fast…' He blinks, dizziness taking over. 'But…'

_~We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high~_

Gently, he falls back. His feet are soaked from the now red carpet. The lines continue to bleed and the Darkness smirks. 'You have fallen! You are nothing!!' He takes a staggering breath once more, eyes burning out.

_~For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call!~~_

"I'm sorry Miguel…"_

* * *

_

_... … … … Well that was… depressing… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed… whatever this was. Haha. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can but don't hold your hopes too high._

_Review? Please??_


End file.
